deathgen_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyran Jay
"Annnnnd gently down" -Tyran Jay Bio/ Personality Tyran is a 16 year old male from Australia Tyran seems to be the "Anger"of the team, he is easily enraged, Tyran is Australian and he is cousins with Blaine, as seen in the Twisted Metal Let's Play Tyran seems to share a friendly rivalry with Blaine, Tyran also seems to be quite competitive with Jaidyn. Tyran is a founder of the operation and seems to be responsible for the "reboot"series and the "helping Hand"series. Gaming Style Tyran is a stealthy player, he relies highly on not being seen, his prefered weapon is ussually a sniper rifle or "DMR". Tyrans gaming policy is " If they can't see me, they can't shoot me, it's simple really", Tyran tends to get cocky when he knows his got an easy win in front of him, often mocking or taunting his opponents. Whilst adept at long range warfare, he tends to lose out when an oppponent enters a mid-range scenario. They are too close for a sniper rife to be effective, but too far for a shotgun or melee to work. This tends to be a weakness when fighting multiple enemies at once. He likes leading the team, though will rarely listen to other team mates suggestions and strategies. This can cause problems. He will usually listen to Blaine, though that may be because they are sitting next to each other and Blaine will physically hit him if he does not "stop being a dickhead" Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths *Can lead a team *can take out enemies before they are in range *tends to be good at most types of game *Won't quit unless incredibly angry *likes to get revenge *Stealthy *Accurate Weaknesses *stubborn, won't listen to other peoples ideas *struggles with mid range combat *aggravated easily *isn't very good at taunting *thinks he is better than he is *thinks everyone is a modder/hacker Favourite Games The Halo series Need for Speed Battlefield 4 The Call of Duty series Let's Plays It seems Tyran will participate in most of the Let's plays. the only Let's plays he hasnt been in were the COD burried let's plays for COD zombies but this was resolved after he downloaded the map late. Twisted Metal - Tyran is seen to be quite fond of the Crimson Fury as this is the only Character e picks through out the entire Let's Play. - It is hinted at that Tyran deliberately deleted this original Twisted Metal Let's Play as he got no kills the entire time. - Tyran tends to forget how to play and at one point was stuck in Blaine's (who was jugernaut at the time) turret. Gta 4 - Tyran is seen to be the motto rider of the group often whinging about not having a mottorbike to ride. -He managed to ge himself and Slayer stuck verticle between a building and a hill-side. -Tyran is the self awarded "master of helicopter parkour". Call of duty zombies -Tyran is seen to be the sniper of the group proving his talent with the SVU multiple times. - Tyran tends to only use his sniper often dropping large groups at once. - Tyran tends to give out orders that benefit the team and he seems to be a good leader, with saying this Tyran tends to totally ignore oders given by any other player then Jaidyn. Gta 5 - Tyran seems to be the poorer out of him and Jaidyn. - Tyrans seems to be the main driver of the group